


What Is It With You?- A 4.8 coda

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Danny gets back into town after visiting his dad and Steve meets him at the airport.<br/>Despite Grover's first aid and multiple EMT's efforts, Steve's arm is a mess.<br/>He tries to hide it from Danny because he's got some big plans for the two of them.<br/>Good luck with that, Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Honolulu International Airport-_   
_9:30 pm , Sat_

Hawaiian Air’s daily non-stop flight from JFK is full and arrives on time as it does most nights but the airport’s a little quieter tonight since many of the smaller carriers shut down early on the weekend.

The lighter crowd is just fine by Steve who’s in no mood to fight traffic or swarms of tourists in the terminal. He stops in front of a board listing arrivals and scans the entries for Danny’s flight. Squinting to bring the letters and numbers into focus he frowns, wondering where the nagging headache behind his eyes came from and more importantly, when it’s going to leave him the hell alone.

_Hawaiann Air 823-Gate 25A-North Concourse- Arrived  
_

_Good._

_They should be out of here in less than 20 minutes._

He sets off, taking long strides, wanting to be at the gate before Danny. After covering about 10 yards he winces and slows down. The damn flesh wound in his arm is being a serious drama queen-it feels like a drum is beating under his skin.

_Maybe he just needs to loosen the bandage?_

Since he’s not going to be able to go that for a while, he clenches his teeth and tells himself to forget about it.

And that’s pretty much what he does.

_“A Navy Seal, gentlemen, needs to be able to be perfectly comfortable being extremely uncomfortable.”_

How many times had Joe drilled it into their heads?

He’s just passed gate 20 on his right and scans up ahead to the left to see how much farther he has to go. He’s started to sweat a little and wipes the back of his hand across his forehead. The long sleeved shirt he’s wearing isn’t helping but no way is he letting Danny see his bandaged arm-at least not until he’s got him home where other more important things will hopefully reduce his rant to a few lines.

Finally at the gate he wipes his forehead one last time and leans against a pillar to wait. A few passengers are starting to trickle off the jet way. They’re the first class folks with their expensive carry on bags and perfectly put together looks. He smiles to himself imagining Danny battling to get his bag down from the overhead, cursing all the while–shirt coming un-tucked as he reaches up-hair already gone a little wacky courtesy of the ten hours of confinement.

_Damn he can’t wait to mess that hair up a lot more._

As soon as he thinks about their reunion it’s like his traitorous body wants to de-rail him. Out of nowhere a sharp pain shoots through his arm. _Damn it._ He should have bought some Advil with him. As soon as he can he’s taking another three of them-to hell with what the bottle tells him.

He needs to feel like himself tonight-not like some over the hill horse that’s been ridden hard and put away wet.

“Well look at you!” Danny calls out, beaming at him from only a few yards away.

_How did he miss him coming off the jetway?_

“Welcome home buddy,” he says, recovering quickly and reaching without thinking, to hug his disheveled, sexy as hell-looking partner. The pain in his arm when he reaches out is intense; he’s grateful Danny can’t see his face.

Danny pats him on the back a few times and then pulls back to look him in the eye.

“So did you miss me?”

“Of course I missed you. Come on let’s get out of here. How was the birthday party?”

“Wait. Not so fast. Let me get a good look at that handsome mug of yours.” The grin Danny’s giving him is just a little naughty which is fine by Steve but then he squints, furrows his forehead, and asks, “You okay? You look a little flushed?”

_Shit._

“It’s just hot in here,” he says. “Come on let’s get going.” He starts walking and thankfully Danny follows suit.

“Hot? It feels fine to me but speaking of hot,” Danny lowers his voice, “did you wear that shirt just for me?”

It is true-Danny has expressed his delight in the light blue form fitting shirt more than once. “I did in deed,” Steve answers, only halfway lying.

“Well thank you. I appreciate that.” They walk a few more yards and then Danny asks, “So what kind of trouble did you and Chin get into while I was gone?”

“No trouble-it was kind of boring in fact.”

“You catch any cases?”

“Just one-a kid hacking into a airliner’s flight controller.”

“Holy shit you call that boring?”

“Well I guess it could have been a little dicey but Catherine got hold of this device Homeland has come up with and managed to connect it to the computer the kid was using-we got control of the plane and everyone landed safe and sound.”

“Well that’s a relief. And the kid’s locked up?”

Steve frowns. This time it’s his hate of anything that even halfway feels like failure and not his arm that makes him wince. “Not exactly. We’re not sure how but he managed to slip away.”

Now Danny's frowning as hard as Steve is. He stops in the middle of the concourse. “He got away?”

“Yeah but come on, it’s no big deal.”

“So are we going to headquarters from here? I mean the case is still going full steam ahead, right?”

“No we are not going there. Homeland and the FBI took over the lead. Chin is acting liason for Five-0 tonight. You and I are officially off duty and I’ve got plans for you so step it up -quit your dawdling.” Steve manages one of his trademark eyebrow waggles teamed with a very naughty grin and that’s all it takes to make Danny start walking again, maybe even a little faster than he was before.

“You’ve got plans do you?” Danny asks. “Well, coincidentally I too happen to have a few plans myself.”

Steve just smiles back at him and they keep walking.

Finally they’re at the bank of doors leading out of the airport. Once they step outside Steve is relieved to see his truck’s where he left it The HPD cop he asked to watch it is no where in sight but it doesn’t matter. “Come on, throw that thing in the back and get in,” he says to Danny, already climbing into the cab himself. Two seconds later Danny slides into the seat next to him.

“Careful,” Danny says as Steve shifts into drive. “There’s a cab acting crazy on your left.”

“I see it Danny and thank you but I’m perfectly capable of driving my truck by myself.”

“You’re very welcome and I'm very aware of that fact. I guess I'll just focus on getting some decent music for the ride home."

“You do that.”

“Good thing I just happened to put a few tunes on my phone.”

Steve groans as he pulls out into the stream of cars exiting the airport.

After a few grunts and curses, Danny finds the auxiliary cable he stashed in Steve’s glove compartment, hooks it into his phone and into the truck’s audio jack. “Here we go,” he says smugly. “Get ready to hear some real music.”

Expecting to hear Bon Jovi or Springsteen or some other New Jersey-ite belting out a song that for sure was going to make his head feel worse, Steve braces himself. When gorgeous, soft acoustic guitar chords fill the cab he does a double take, glancing over at Danny with an almost comical frown.

Danny just smiles back.

The singer is Van Morrison and his song is about coming back to his girl after being so far away. _She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love._

Steve gives Danny a quizzical look.

Change the she to a he and it’s a slam-dunk.

“What do you think,” Danny asks with a sly grin.

“Hmm,” he answers feeling something warm and wonderful in his chest and a little something else behind his zipper. “It’s …”

“Do not say it-“

“Catchy,” he says.

He has to.

The way Danny plays instantly enraged is very funny but he doesn’t laugh. Instead he takes hold of the wheel with his left hand so he can reach over and squeeze Danny’s leg. Eyes back on the road because he’s about to pull on to the H-1, he says gruffly, “Seriously D, I like it-I really do.”

“Good cause you’re gonna be hearing it again at home when I peel that shirt off of that ridiculously gorgeous body of yours and have my way with you.”

“Sounds like a plan,” he answers, giving Danny one last squeeze and then taking the wheel with his right hand again because steering with his left even for just a few seconds hurts like the devil.

_Since when did he get so soft?_

________~_________

 

_The McGarrett Residence-11pm Sat._

“Home sweet home,” Danny quips as he drops his bag in the foyer. “So Catherine really stuck to her plan?”

“Yes she did Danny. To quote the very determined, Lt. Rollins, “Living with you is fine; living with my boss, not so much.”

That gets a chuckle out of Danny and then a question, “And you’re okay with that?”

“You bet I am. Don't get me wrong-we're still tight, but we’ve always been better as best friends than as a couple. I only meant for her to hang out here until she got her own place. Signing her up with Five -0 just sped up the process.”

“Well I’m more than okay with finally having this place to ourselves. How long has it been, anyway?”

“Way too long. In fact, how about you go get comfortable in the den and I’ll grab a few cold ones?”

“Excellent plan. First I gotta hit the head though.”

“Please do and I applaud your use of Naval jargon.”

“Shut up you-it just slipped out.”

Laughing they go their separate ways. Steve waits in front of the kitchen cabinets to hear the bathroom door close and then grabs the bottle of Advil and shakes out three. He’s sweating again and with the window over the sink wide open and the breeze blowing in as cool as it his, he admits to himself for the first time he just might be a little bit sick. The Advil will do the trick tamping down the fever though. Hopefully it’ll the tame the stubborn throbbing in his arm too. He has much more important thing to do tonight than worry about a damn scratch. He grabs two Stellas and is just about to open them when Danny walks in.

“What’s taking you so long?” Danny asks.

“That was the fastest piss on record.”

Danny beams. “I happen to be very efficient when it comes to certain body functions.”

“Oh you are, are you?” Steve asks. He turns around, leaning back against the countertop so he can nice long look at Danny. "Get over here," he says pulling him in between his legs with his good arm and then wrapping both arms loosely around him-hands resting just above one perfectly sculpted ass. “I’m glad to hear you’re a world class pee-er, really I am. But there are a few other functions of yours I’d much rather focus on tonight.”

Danny giggles. “Trust me I’m all for it.” Then he locks eyes with Steve and turns serious, “I just want to go on record and say I missed you like crazy, babe. If it weren’t for all those phone calls I’d have been one hell of a sad sack.”

“Really. But you had your family and all?”

“That’s right-go ahead,-make me spell it out.” Danny pretends to grouse as he presses his crotch gently against Steve’s. “Yeah, all right, I had my family and yeah I love em but there’s a certain guy in Hawaii who I for some insane reason couldn’t stop thinking out.”

Steve’s smile softens, “Well maybe you should take that certain guy into the den and get comfortable on the couch with him?”

“Well that might be a good idea, but first I want my welcome home kiss.” Danny slides his arms up over Steve’s and interlocks his fingers behind his head. It’s quick and light the way his hands skim over Steve’s shirtsleeves but it’s enough to make Steve gasp when they pass over his left bicep.

“What the hell’s going on with you? What did you do to yourself?” Danny asks. His arms come down like a puppet whose stings have suddenly been cut; his expression morphs instantly from bed-roomy to a fierce mix of mad and worried

“It’s nothing- it’s just a scratch.”

“That hurts like that? C’mere, get that shirt off this minute.” Danny’s already undoing Steve’s buttons. “I can’t believe I left you for two days and you got hurt.”

“Danny, stop it. Look. I got grazed by a bullet-I didn’t even need stitches.”

"A bullet?" Not convinced, Danny keeps unbuttoning, “We’ll see about that.”

Steve signs. After this long he knows when a protest would only be a waste of breath. Danny’s careful pulling his shirt off the injured arm but even so, it hurts enough fo him to bite back a gasp and swallow hard.

“I saw that Steven,“ Danny says picking up the pace of his bandage unwinding. When he pulls off the last of the gauze he blurts out, “Oh fuck! You call this a scratch?

Steve looks down at his arm. _Oh fuck is right._ The nice pinkish wound that the paramedic had bandaged for him earlier is now angry red and oozing a very unpleasant yellowish substance. Worse yet, the skin all around it is a splotchy red  color.

“You babe, have a nice infection brewing here. Sit down.” Danny says and pulls a kitchen chair over. He pushes gently on Steve’s good shoulder to get him to comply.

Feeling a little sick to his stomach Steve sits. As soon as his bottom hits the chair, Danny’s hand-the back of it to be exact-is up against his forehead. _Oh crap._ He braces for what he knows is coming.

“And you’ve got a fucking fever? What are you, a fourth grader? Why aren’t you in the ER getting this taken care of?”

He shakes his head and immediately winces because doing it ratchets up the throbbing behind his eyes. “Why? “I’ll tell you Danny. It just happens I missed you as much as you missed me. I’ve been horny and hard ever since you left. All I wanted to do- all I _want_ to do is get you upstairs and into that bed and-”

Danny’s having none of it, “You risked your health this blatantly just so you can _shtupe_ me?”

“No! Not just that! I want to hold you-I want to wake up with you. I want to make pancakes for-”

“Stop right there! You’re getting me hard and I need to be thinking with my brain right now. “ Danny’s voice softens, “I’m flattered you feel that way. Trust me, I want to do everything you just said and more. I promise you as soon as we get you on some antibiotics and get your arm cleaned up, we will.”

“Come on Danny how about I promise to go first thing in the morning?”

“What? We screw and gangrene sets in? I don’t think so.” Danny’s already pulled a roll of gauze from the cabinet where Steve got the Advil. “Hold your arm up so I can get it bandaged and then you and I are going to Queens.”

It’s not easy for Steve to be told what to do. It’s even less easy when he’s horny and hurting. He shifts miserably to relieve the pressure on his crotch. “Fine, but we’re going to Hickam.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I get free care there- every time I go to any civilian place, the Navy sends me a shit load of forms to fill out.”

“Okay fine stand up, slide your arm into this,” Danny says, holding his shirt for him. “Hickam it is and just to let you know, I’m driving.”

“Fine.”

“Okay now you really got me worried.”

“Let’s just go get this over with Danny.”

“After you babe.”

______~________

_Hickam Airbase Hospital ED Sunday, 1:19 am_

They get taken back to an exam room right away. A nurse in fatigues who’s also an Air Force Lieutenant has Steve sit on a gurney and asks him a few questions about his injury. When he explains how it happened her eyes go wide. She’s professional though and jots something down on his chart like it’s no big deal. She has a little bit more trouble keeping her composure when she asks him what if anything he’s treated himself with.

“Well, before the paramedics bandaged it, a mixture of honey and hot sauce,” he answers matter of factly.

“What?” Danny blurts out.

The nurse just stares at Steve-her mouth forming a perfectly stunned 0.

“It wasn’t my idea- the guy I was with insisted on it-” he says and then turns to Danny and mutters under his breath, “Grover.”

“I see,” the nurse answers although it’s pretty clear she doesn’t. “And did you reapply this mixture after the initial treatment?”

“Hell, er I mean heck no.”

Shaking her head with a now-I’ve-heard-everything expression the nurse continues, “Well why don’t you take your shirt off and let me take a look.”

Danny feels for Steve as he watches him do it. Every single thing about the poor guy’s slow motion body language screams out just how much he hates this. “Here, you big goof," he finally says, "let me help you.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking my shirt off Danny.”

“Fine, fine. Go ahead then. I was just trying to-“

“Please Danny, I got this.”

The nurse giggles. “You guys sound like you’re married.”

Danny grins. Steve glares.

The nurse gives Steve’s bare torso a  quick glance after he slips his shirt off and then gets busy unwrapping his bandage. “Oh boy, it’s a good thing you came in,” she says when she gets the bandage off.

“It’s really not that bad," Steve answers, purposefully not looking at his arm. "Can I just see a doctor and get out of here?”

“Of course. Just let me get your vital signs first.”

He would never admit it but right about now Steve would really like to lie down. His headache is worse; his arm is throbbing and to ice the damn cake he feels a little queasy. He probably should have eaten something today. At least the nurse is fast and quiet when she takes his blood pressure and pulse. When she reaches toward his ear with a device he’s never seen before he rears back.

“Just want to get your temp,” she explains.

“Oh,” he shrugs and looks down at the floor while she places the device in his ear and waits for it to beep.

“A hundred and one point four,” she reads. “I better get you some Tylenol.”

“I’ve already taken Advil,” he tells her.

“How many?”

“Six.”

“Six? And when did you take those?”

“I took three at around eight and three more about an hour ago.”

“Whoa, that’s quite a bit. I’ll hold off on the Tylenol for now.”

She finishes charting his vitals and tells them a doctor will be in soon. Hand on the door, she pauses before leaving and nods at the gurney Steve’s sitting on. “You can stretch out and get comfy if you’d like.”

“No. It’s okay; I’m good,” he answers glumly.

The second the door closes Danny is up out of his chair and across the small room. “Hey, it’s not the end of the world, babe. We’ll be out of here in no time.”

Like a petulant teenager Steve shakes his head, keeping his eyes focused on the shiny linoleum floor. Danny sidles in between his knees and gently tips his chin up, forcing Steve to look him in the eye “Come on you, it’s no big deal.”

“I know,” Steve says and then sighs like it is. “I just was really looking forward to … to you know.”

“I do know babe and so was I. We’ll pick up where we left off soon, I promise.” Danny cups Steve face in both hands and gives him an affectionate kiss. “We just got to get you sorted out, first.”

Steve only has time to nod before there’s a rap on the exam room door. As Danny’s scrambling back to his chair, the door opens.

“Lt. Commander McGarrett?” A tall man in scrubs and a white coat asks as he steps into the room.

“Yes sir,” Steve answers, sitting up straight and looking all kinds of serious. The doctor is a Colonel according to the information stitched above his coat pocket and even though he's feeling lousy, Steve reacts instantly to rank.

“I’m Dr. Wilson,” the man says crossing the room with his hand outstretched.

“Steve McGarrett, sir and this is my partner, Danny Williams.”

The doctor’s eyebrows rise as he turns to shake Danny’s hand.

“We work together on Five-0,” Danny explains returning the handshake.

“I see. Well it sounds like you were actually pretty lucky, Commander?”

“Yes sir. I was. “ Steve glances down at his arm, “It’s just a scratch but my partner here is all worked up about it.”

“Well let’s have a look,” Wilson says, washing his hands and then pulling on a pair of exam gloves. “Hmm, your partner was right. And when did you say this happened?”

“Yesterday, around midday.”

“Well it’s definitely infected-you’ve also got an impressive cellulitis developing around the wound.”

“Cellulits? Exactly what is that?” Danny asks, standing up to get a better look.

“It’s infection that's spread to the subcutaneous skin.”

“So he just needs some antibiotics, right?”

“Well yes, that and some rigorous wound care. I’d like to clean this up and get some deep cultures-swabs of the wound, if you will. We’ll send the swabs to the lab so they can tell us what bacteria are involved. In the meantime after I clean you up I want to give you an IV dose of a broad-spectrum antibiotic. It’ll take an hour to infuse and then we can send you home on an oral antibiotic.” Wilson turns to Danny, “Are you queasy when it comes to this kind of thing.” He nods at Steve’s arm.

“No. I just wish the guy would quit showing up with _this kind of thing_.”

“I’m sure you do. The reason I’m asking is I want this dressing changed daily and a photo of the wound sent to me.”

“No problem.” Danny answers looking a little more worried.

“We need to stay on top of an infection like this,” Wilson continues, focusing back on Steve. “I don’t want to alarm you but there are a few rare bugs out there that can make you pretty damn sick.”

Steve looks pretty sick already. He’s definitely paler. After another deep sigh, he says, “Okay let’s just get this over with, please.”

“You got it. Go ahead and lay down for me if you would.”

The frown Steve gives the doctor would have made Danny laugh if he wasn’t as worried as he was. No one on the face of the earth hated being a patient more than his partner.

Wilson presses a button on the wall and then starts pulling supplies from a drawer. Seconds later the nurse who’d taken Steve’s vitals is back. “You need me sir?” she asks Wilson.

Wilson tells her what he plans to do and after she washes her hands and pulls on a pair of gloves the two of them get busy. Steve drapes his good arm over his eyes, turning his head away from them.

After the doctor douses the wound with antiseptic he uses a scalpel to gently cut away any dead skin . Once he’s satisfied the wound is as clean as he’s going to get it he takes a cotton-tipped swab from the nurse. “This may hurt,” he warns, I want to be sure and get a deep specimen and not just surface contaminants.”

“Go ahead,’ Steve answers instantly and takes a deep breath.

From where he’s standing across the room Danny winces. It looks like the doctor is poking the damn swab straight into Steve’s now bloody arm.

“Agh!” Steve gasps; his entire body goes rigid.

“Sorry about that. We’re all done,”

“Worst part’s over, babe,” Danny tells Steve, biting his lip after he says it. There’s blood pooling on the chux under Steve's arm and the poor guy is breathing the way he does when he's really hurting and Jesus Christ this night just keeps getting better.

“Go ahead and start an IV, Wilson says to the nurse. Give him 2 milligrams of morphine and then give him a dose of Tigecycline, 100 mg IV over sixty minutes. Oh and let's get a CBC too please.”

Danny’s eyes go wide. He’s waiting for Steve to refuse the morphine but Steve says nothing. He’s still got his arm draped over his eyes but Danny can see his jaw and knows he’s gritting his teeth. There’s only so much he can take from the sidelines. He steps up to the gurney, staying out of the doctor’s way and down by Steve’s feet. “You’re gonna be feeling no pain in a few minutes, babe. Just you wait,” he says giving Steve leg a gentle squeeze.

“I’m.... okay,” Steve says but since he’s holding his breath when he says it, everyone in the room knows better.

“I’m sorry, I know that hurt,” Wilson contradicts him. “But we’ll have you a lot more comfortable in a jiffy.”

Rubbing Steve’s leg gently while he talks, Danny asks Wilson, “So with this dose of IV medicine and then the pills you’re gonna give us he’ll be fine in no time, right?”

“That’s the plan. We need to monitor him closely though. If the bacteria involved is susceptible to the antibiotics we’re using he’ll be markedly improved in 24 hours.”

“And if he's not?”

“Would you stop Danny? I’ll be fine.”

“To answer your question, Mr Williams, we’ll change medications if we don't see significant improvement.”

“Uh, let me ask you this,” Danny says, lowering his voice. “Would he be better off staying here overnight in case we don’t have the right antibiotic or something? I mean I read about this flesh eating bacteria that-“

“Danny! Stop it. I’m getting the IV and then we’re going home.”

Wilson chuckles and smiles understandingly at Danny when he answers. “I guess that’s your answer. As far as what I think, I think he’s fine going home. Ninety-five percent of the time these infections are caused by staph and the drugs we’ll be giving him are very effective against that whole species.”

Just then the door opens and the nurse is back with an armful of supplies, which she deposits on a rolling stainless steel tray next to Steve’s gurney. He moves his arm away from his eyes to see what she’s about to do and then immediately puts it back in where it was.

 _God he hates this_.

______~________


	2. Chapter 2

_The McGarrett Residence-Three AM_

“Home again, home again,” Danny says as he pulls the key out of the ignition. A quick glance over at Steve tells him getting inside isn’t going to be easy. Head back against the seat, eyes closed, the poor guy looks like he’s out cold. The light over the garage door illuminates the cab of the truck just enough for Danny to make out Steve’s long feathery eyelashes resting against his cheeks. Not for the first time tonight he’s overcome by a crazy feeling in his chest. Love and worry and more love washes over him. He can’t help himself-he has to lean in and kiss Steve on the cheek.

“Ah…wha…?” Steve mumbles.

“Shh, it’s all right sleeping beauty. Sit tight, I’ll come around and help you.”

“Wha?” Steve grunts, sitting up and blinking hard. “Where are we?”

“We, my friend are home.”

“Good,” he slurs, letting his head drop back against the seat.

“Come on. Stay awake,” Danny says and hurries around to open Steve’s door. “Okay babe,” he tells him, “swing your legs out, that’s it. Now hold on to me.”

A lot like Gracie after she’s fallen asleep in the car, Steve blearily does as he’s told.

”Now put your arm around my shoulders,” Danny says. “Good. Be careful-no way am I going to be able to pick you up if you hit the deck.”

That seems to wake Steve up a little. He even manages to flash Danny a weak smile. “Hey, more Navy talk. I like that.”

“Oh I aim to please,” Danny huffs, half steering, half pushing him up the walkway. When they reach the front door the punch drunk smile on Steve’s face suddenly gets replaced by a confused frown. Because he’s busy fiddling with the key Danny misses it. When he turns to hustle Steve inside, the change stops him in his tracks. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks.

“Feel kind…of sick.”

“Sick, as in you’re gonna puke?”

Steve answers by lurching sideways just in time to be sick in the bushes next to the door. He hunches over, holding onto his knees and retches for a good thirty seconds. It’s a wicked, ragged sound, mostly dry heaves since he’s eaten next to nothing all day. Danny’s hand smoothing over his back makes him feel just a little less horrible.

“Go ahead, get it out-get it all out of you,” Danny tells him. Then he pulls out a tissue his sister gave him at the airport and hands it to him. “Here babe,” he says. “Wipe your mouth with this.”

Steve uses it and then stuffs it in his jeans. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he says.

“Sorry? What do you mean sorry? No way was that your fault. I’m guessing the morphine they gave you messed with your stomach. I remember Gracie had the same problem when she broke her arm and they gave her some. Come here, you.”

Steve lets his body go limp-lets Danny slip his arm around him and steer him into the house. It feels good to hand himself over.

“We just got to get something in your stomach-then you’ll feel better.”

Bless his partner’s heart but it’s kind of the last thing he wants. “No. I jus wanna go to bed Danny.”

“I know you do but I got to give you one of these pills and you've got to be able to keep it down so how about we park you right here on the sofa- go ahead, stretch out and get comfy and I’ll go get you some ginger ale.”

This is going to get complicated.

Steve settles on the sofa protectively cradling his arm. “I don’t have any,” he says.

“You don’t have any ginger ale?”

“Nope.”

“How about Coke? Saltines? You gotta have saltines.”

“Nope. But I’m okay. I’m not hungry.”

“Once again, this is not about being hungry Steven. You have to take your antibiotic before you go to sleep and if you do it on an empty stomach I’m pretty sure you’re gonna barf it right back up.”

“Gross,” Steve groans stretching out on the sofa. He lays there for maybe a second before he rolls over on his side so his back is to Danny.

“Just sit tight,” Danny tells him. “I’m gonna go see what you’ve got in that crazy kitchen of yours that might work.”

_Good luck with that._

Steve hears Danny in the kitchen-opening cabinets and making noises that are anything but happy. He wants to tell him to just come back and help him upstairs-that they just need to go to bed and everything will be better in the morning but he’s afraid to roll over, much less call out to him. Damn it he hates feeling like this. At some point he closes his eyes and drifts off.

______~_______

After Danny inventories Steve’s entire kitchen he makes a decision. It’s the middle of the night but he doesn’t have a choice. As he waits for Chin to pick up his phone he walks over to the doorway to check on Steve. It looks like he might have drifted off.

_Good._

It takes Chin five rings to pick up. Even after he does it’s not like Danny can instantly launch into the conversation that he wants to have.

“Hel…lo?”

“Hey Chin, it’s me, sorry to wake you up but we kinda got a situation here.”

“Where’s… here?”

“Steve’s place.”

“Am I sure I wanna hear this?”

“Oh for God’s sakes, get your head out of the gutter and just let me explain. So that little scratch Steve got when he was chasing down that hacker?”

“Yeah?”

“Well it’s now a lot more than little and it’s definitely infected. “

“What are you talking about? He was fine when he left for the airport to get you.”

“Oh no he was not. Our fearless leader as you should be accustomed to, was merely pretending to be okay while he ignored his body’s loud and clear messages to the contrary. By the time we got home from the airport his fever was nearly 103 and his alleged scratch was oozing pus.”

“Gross.”

“Tell me about it.”

“So what do you need me to do?”

“Well we just got back from the ER where they gave him an IV antibiotic and some morphine. I’m guessing the morphine didn’t sit too well with him because he puked on the way inside. He’s got to take an antibiotic and there’s nothing in this place to settle his stomach. Any chance you can you grab some ginger ale and saltines-maybe some Jell-O too and get it over here ASAP?”

Chin yawns so loud Danny can hear it. “Yeah sure. I’ll head out right away.”

“Thanks buddy. I’ll leave the door open for you.”

_______~________

“Anybody home?”

“Family room,” Danny calls out softly.

“How’s he doing?” Chin asks from the doorway.

“I think he’s asleep,” Danny whispers.

“I am not,” Steve mumbles, rolling onto his back so he can frown at Chin. “What are you dong here?”

“I heard you might need a little something to settle your stomach,” Chin answers parking the grocery bag he came in with on the coffee table next to Steve. “Sorry you’re not feeling well brah.”

After he shoots a glare in Danny’s direction Steve shakes his head and says, “I’m fine. I just wanna go to bed but Florence Nightingale here won’t let me.”

The smile Chin gives Steve is short lived. “You don’t look so good, brah. You probably should let Florence here do his thing.”

“Shut up both of you,” Danny says pulling himself up out of the recliner and walking over to the sofa. It’s the first good look he’s gotten at his partner since Steve rolled over and turned his back to him. Even with only one lamp on, Danny can see how flushed Steve’s cheeks are. He can also see the sheen of sweat on his forehead and how unnaturally bright his eyes are. “Chin’s right,” he says wedging himself on the sofa beside Steve and laying the back of his hand against his forehead. “Just let me take care of you. Shit, you’re burning up again.”

“No I’m not.”

“Chin go get a glass of ice and some Advil from the kitchen- it’s in the cabinet next to the sink.” Turning back to Steve, “You buddy are losing this shirt right now.”

“No Danny. Come on. Leave me alone”

“Sorry. No can do,” Danny says, already unbuttoning it.

“But I’ll be cold.”

“That’s the idea, babe. You’re way too hot and I don’t mean it in a good way.”

Steve winces and holds his breath while Danny pulls his shirt off of him. Both of them glance down and frown at the blood-stained bandage on his arm.

“It’s okay,” Danny says, “we’ll take care of that later.” He tosses Steve’s shirt on the floor, “Here I’ll prop these pillows up and you can lay back down.

There’s no fight left in Steve. He lets Danny put the pillows behind him and settles back against them, shivering.

“Here let’s elevate your arm like they told us to,” Danny says grabbing another pillow from the chair next to the sofa.

Chin reappears with the glass and Advil and while Danny gets Steve settled, fills the glass with ginger ale and gives it to Steve. Both of them watch him down the Advil and half of the ginger ale.

“Good job, now try a few of these,” Danny says handing Steve two saltines.

An eye roll is as much of a protest as Steve is good for. For a minute the only sound in the room is the sound of him chewing the crackers.

“You think you’re gonna keep those down.”

“I know I am.”

“Good, drink some more Ginger Ale and I’ll go get you your pill.”

Looking, if possible, even more miserable, Steve takes another sip. When he sets the glass down on the coffee table he’s shivering. “Can you get me that blanket, Chin?” he asks, nodding at the afghan draped over the back of his Dad’s recliner.

“Not a good idea, Steve. You’re burning up.”

“Actually, I’m freezing.”

“Danny will go nuts.”

“Let him. Come on, Chin, please.”

Chin grabs the throw and is in the process of draping it over Steve’s shoulders when Danny hurries back into the room. “Whoa, no way. Take that off of him!”

“I told you so, brah.”

“I mean it Danny,” Steve says with a pretty impressive edge to his voice given how hard he’s shivering. “Leave the damn blanket where it is.”

“Okay babe, but I got a great idea. You take this pill and then Chin and I will get you upstairs and into bed. How’s that sound?”

Steve doesn’t answer; he doesn’t even look at Danny. He just takes the pill from him and swallows it with the last of the Ginger Ale.

_God he hates this._

_______~______

“Daniel do you realize what time it is?”

“Yes Rachel I do and I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t important.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s Steve, he’s got a high fever that won’t budge.”

“Oh my. Then you should take him to the ER.”

“I did. He’s on antibiotics but they don’t seem to have kicked in yet.”

“Just how high is his fever?”

“I have no idea since he doesn’t have a thermometer. It’s high enough for him to be shivering one minute and sweating the next.”

“I assume you’ve given him Tylenol?”

“Yeah yeah, I mean I gave him Advil but same difference.”

“Well when Grace ran that frighteningly high fever the doctor had us use cold compresses to bring it down-remember?”

“Vaguely, that’s why I called-remind me what we did.”

Rachel is actually very understanding and tells Danny exactly what to do. Before she says good-bye she tells him she hopes Steve gets better quickly. He thanks her and heads downstairs to enlist Chin’s help.

“We’ve got to do what?”

“You heard me-fill the kitchen sink with water and ice, soak some dish towels in it; wring ‘em out and then we’re going to put them on Steve.”

“Won’t that soak the bed.”

“No, we slip ‘em in plastic bags first. Come on we got to get cracking.”

________~_________

No surprise, Steve doesn’t think much of their idea. He swats at their hands and pulls the sheet around him tighter. “Leave me a…lone,” he tells them through chattering teeth.

“No can do, babe,” Danny says with a loud grunt as he wrestles the sheet away from him. When he thinks about where Rachel told him to put the compresses he winces. Steve’s going to hate this so much. Telling himself he has to do it, he grabs the waistband of Steve’s boxer-briefs and slides one of the icy compresses down into them until it rests in the crease above his leg.

“Agh! Wha’ are you do….ing!” Steve hisses, trying to roll away and reach into his boxers at the same time.

“Just hold still and let us help you Steve. If we don’t get your fever down you’re going back to the hospital.”

“Jus gimme more Advil.”

“Can’t,” Danny grunts, pulling on Steve’s briefs to slide a compress in on the other side. “You’ve already had as much of the stuff as you can have for a while.”

They’d talked this through on their way up the stairs; while Danny works low, Chin works high, prying Steve’s arm away from his body to slide a compress under it. Battling them as fiercely as he does quickly saps what little energy Steve has. He barely resists when Chin does the same thing on his other side. When the last compress is slid behind his neck all he can do is grimace miserably.

“I know, I know. This sucks.” Danny says as he pulls the sheet back up to cover Steve. “They only need to stay on for a little while-just till your fever’s down. I’m going to stay right here with you the whole time.”

Chin watches Danny settle down on the bed next to Steve and then without a word, nods and ducks out of the room.

___________~___________

Danny’s cell phone wakes him up around 9am. Instantly he’s aware of the warmth coming off Steve beside him. “Williams,” he says, fighting hard to clear his head.

“Mr. Williams, this is Dr. Wilson. How is Commander McGarrett doing?”

“Not great-he was burning up earlier- I don’t know- I think we might have gotten his fever down a little with some cold compresses. “

“Well I’m not surprised about the fever, I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

Danny sits up. His head clears instantly. “What?”

“The initial report back from the lab indicates we’re not dealing with a staph infection.”

“Then what are we dealing with?”

“We’re not sure, they’re speciating the bacteria right now. We do know his infection is caused by more than one bacteria, though.”

“Oh shit. So what do we do now?”

“We need to get your partner on some IV antibiotics. Can you get him back to the hospital right away? If not I can send an ambulance.”

“No, no ambulance. He’ll go ape-shit. I can get him there. I have a friend here helping me.”

“Good, I’ll alert the ER. He’ll have to go there first and then we’ll get him up to a room.”

“Uh, Doctor. Just how serious is this?”

“He should be fine as soon as we get him on the right medication. Just don’t waste any time getting here, okay?”

“Okay, okay. We’ll be there within thirty minutes.”

Suddenly Steve stirs. “Wha…. Who was tha?” he asks, squinting at the bright sun streaming in through the window.

“That was your very concerned doctor.”

Steve rolls over. “Tell him I’m f…fine.”

“What and lie?” Danny sits up and runs his hand over Steve’s forehead. There’s no good way to tell him what he has to tell him. “He already knows you’re not doing all that great babe, that’s why he called.”

Steve frowns at Danny-no way can he follow his logic. “What?”

“So it looks like this bug you picked up needs to be zapped with a different antibiotic than what you’re on-probably an IV one at least for a while.”

“I already did that.”

“I know but not with the right drug. Chin and I are gonna take you back to the hospital so they can get you squared away.”

Steve shakes his head, “I’m not going.”

“Yes you are.”

“No.”

“Would you please listen to me just this once, Steven?”

Something about the tone of Danny’s voice get’s Steve attention. “What?”

“ _You_ happen to be very, very important to me. In fact, except for Grace, no one in this world is more important. That means when you get sick and a doctor calls me and tells me to get your ass to the hospital ASAP, my heart kinda skips a beat and my stomach kind of knots up so bad it hurts.” When he pauses for a breath, Danny's grimace isn’t because he’s trying to be dramatic. His gut truly is in one big knot. “So,” he continues, “I really need you to cooperate and let me get you to the hospital so they can take care of you. Do you think just this once you could do that?”

Steve’s surrender isn’t immediate but the fight is definitely going out of his eyes when he lets his head sink back down on the pillow. “But, Danny, I hate hospitals,” he says weakly.

“I know you do and I don’t blame you. Don’t worry, I’ll stick with you the whole time and as soon as I can I’ll whisk your ass back home-okay?”

“F-fine.”

Danny leans down and kisses him. It’s a tender, chaste kiss. The heat coming off Steve’s forehead makes him wince. “You sit tight while I find Chin and tell him the game plan.”

“No-got to pee.”

“Okay, that’s fine. I’ll help you.”

“I don’t need help.”

“Do you not remember anything I just said?”

“You said you wanted me to go to the hospital.”

“The over-arching concept being that I was asking you to cooperate with me, you big lug. You jump out of this bed by yourself and I bet you a hundred bucks you don’t make it three feet.”

Steve’s already sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed but his breathing is a little fast and his color chalky. He stops, fingers gripping the mattress tightly. “Okay fine,” he whispers.

Danny’s out of bed and by his side in a nanosecond. He reaches for his good arm and helps him stand.

“I’m go….od,” he says shakily , draping his arm over Danny’s shoulder so he can lean on him.

“Are you sure you can make it? You can lay back down and I can bring you something to pee in.”

The disgusted look Steve flashes Danny is almost comical.

“Fine, fine. Lets do this. Come on.”

It takes them way too long to cover the ten feet to the bathroom. When they get there Danny turns Steve around and starts to tug his briefs down.

“No…no… jus’ lemme do this,” Steve protests, reaching for the slit in his shorts.

“Oh no you don’t.” Danny brushes Steve’s hand away and his briefs down in one swift motion. “You my friend are doing this sitting down.” That earns him a second disgusted look but he could give a damn. Twice on the way into the bathroom he was sure Steve was going down. “There you go, just park it,” he tells him and gently presses on his shoulders.

Once again, Steve doesn’t have it in him to put up a fight. He half sits, half collapses down on to the toilet seat.

It’s a good thing Danny’s a dad and has had plenty of experience with this kind of thing. Sometimes you have to do indelicate things for someone you love. The trick is to be fast and matter of fact about whatever it is-like it’s no big deal. Steve’s resting his elbows on his knees and looking down at the floor a little shell-shocked so Danny just reaches in and gets his junk pointed in the right direction. “Go ahead,” he tells him, “you’re good to go.” A minute later when it sounds like the mission’s accomplished, he asks, “You good?”

“Yeah,” Steve answers not looking up.

“Okay, let’s stand you up and I’ll get your shorts up.”

When Steve stands it’s a slow motion undertaking that Danny’s not completely sure is going to end well. Then, he sways and grabs for Danny’s shoulder. The underwear down around his ankles are going to have to wait. “Whoa careful", Danny says, grabbing him. “You going to be able to make it back to the bed?”

Steve’s eyes are a little glassy when he looks at Danny; his expression is unsure.

“Chin!” Danny yells over his shoulder. “Get up here!” He knows it’s the right call because Steve doesn’t try to stop him. If anything he tightens his grip on Danny’s shoulder. Danny hears Chin taking the stairs two at a time. Good

“What? Where are you guys?” Chin calls when he reaches the bedroom and doesn’t see them.

“In here!”

Steve lets out a soft moan and Danny feels for the guy. This? This is definitely not the way a SEAL rolls. Thank God Chin is quick on the uptake. He takes one look at the two of them, bends down and pulls Steve’s briefs up and in a flash is on the other side of him, putting his arm around him.

“He just got a little light headed,” Danny explains. “Help me get him to the bed, okay?”

“No problem,” Chin says, like helping Steve off the toilet is an everyday occurrence.

They manage to get him back to the bed but only because they’re both supporting most of his weight. As soon as they sit him down, he lays back, feet still on the floor and closes his eyes.

“Uh, don’t bother,” Danny says when Chin reaches down to lift his legs. “I got a call from his doctor - we got to get him back to Hickam pronto.”

“Why?”

“Apparently the antibiotic they’re giving him doesn’t do squat against the bacteria in his arm.”

“Really? Damn. Poor guy can’t catch a break.”

“Tell me about it,” Danny says walking over to the dresser. “How about you pull his truck up to the front door-keys are on the hall table and then come back up here to help me get him downstairs? Meantime I’ll get him dressed.”

Without a word and looking scared for the first time since he showed up, Chin takes off running.

_______~__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge hugs and thanks to lyndalanz for the speedy edit and all the love!  
> MWAH


	3. Chapter 3

_Hickham AFB Hospital-Sunday Afternoon_   
_Step Down Unit Waiting Room_

After she hugs them hello, Kono steps back and shakes her head at Danny and Chin. “Nice job keeping me out of the loop, guys.”

“Hey, I called you as soon as I could,” Chin answers. He knows she’s worried and not really mad. He knows to give her shoulder a little squeeze and then rub her back the way he does.

Right away the frown that has her forehead so deeply furrowed fades. “So when can we see him?” she asks.

“They’ve just brought him up from the OR,” Danny answers. “As soon as they get him settled they’ll send someone out to get two of us-they got some cockamamie two visitors at a time rule.”

“The OR?”

“Yeah, apparently the infection in his arm is going ballistic-they had to go in and cut away a lot of dead tissue.”

“And this is all because he was-”

“Grazed by a bullet,” Danny finishes for her. “Not even really shot, just grazed.”

“I don’t get it. What happened?”

“What happened is some god awful thing called necrotizing fasci-something-“

“Fasciitis,” Chin finishes for him.

“Okay that.” Danny shakes his head and locks eyes with Kono. “Necrotizing fasciitis. Shit I’m still probably saying it wrong but who cares.”

“Not me. Just tell me what it is.”

“So as far as I understand, every once in a while a simple scratch or cut gets infected in a really bad way and suddenly some poor guy like Steve is dealing with a shit show from hell-“

“Danny please- you’re still not telling me-“

“Hold on, I’ll explain it Cuz,” Chin says. “You’ve heard the term flesh eating bacteria-right?”

“Yes?”

“Well that’s what Steve’s dealing with. Somehow very virulent bacteria got into his arm. Within hours it was eating away the tissue just below his skin. When we got him here this morning they rushed him to the OR to cut away all the infected tissue. At the same time they started him on a super strong IV antibiotic.”

“Oh God,” Kono says. Her face is visibly paler; for a few seconds all she can do is shake her head.

“Look the good news is they figured out what they were dealing with-they… should be able to turn this thing around.”

She picks up on the hesitation in Danny’s voice right away. “Should?”

“Yeah… apparently sometimes even when they catch it they…they…”

“They what Danny?”

“They can’t stop it.” Danny finally says. His eyes are glistening and just like Kono a minute ago, he can’t stop shaking his head. “This thing kills people Kono,” he says. “Crazy as it sounds, a person can get a scratch one day and then be at death’s door the next.”

“But that’s not happening to Steve. It can’t. I mean he’s healthy, and strong and he’s…he’s Steve.”

“That’s what we’re banking on, Cuz.”

“Commander McGarrett’s family?”

All three of them spin around to look at the nervous looking, red-haired corpsman standing in the waiting room doorway. He can’t be over twenty years old.

“Yes?” they say in unison.

“Uh… so...," the corpsman stutters. “Two of you can come with me to see him.”

“Wait a sec,” Danny says. “This young lady has flown all the way from Tokyo to see Commander McGarrett and Detective Kelly and I have been waiting to see him ever since we got here hours ago. Any chance all three of us can go back with you?”

The poor guy looks even more uncomfortable.

“Please,” Kono says. “The four of us… we’re-we’re like family.”

“Well I… I guess I can take you all back- just this once.”

“Thank you brah,” Chin and Kono say in unison.

Danny nods his agreement.

The three of them follow the corpsman out of the waiting room and down the hall. Each of the rooms they pass houses just one patient and is fronted by a sliding glass door. They try not to look as they make their way down the hall but it’s hard not to. Patients are laid out with all kinds of tubing and wires crisscrossing their bodies. Alarms are going off non-stop. With each step they take their expressions turn grimmer.

“Here we are,” the corpsman says, stopping in front of one of the rooms. “His nurse will be here in just a minute.”

_They’re supposed to go in?_

Chin and Danny hang back. Kono on the other hand walks into the room right away. She leans in over the bed’s side rail to give Steve’s uninjured arm a gentle squeeze. Somehow she even manages to smile when she asks, “Hey boss, how ya’ feeling?”

It looks like he’s coming up from under twenty feet of heavy seas. “Kono… ?” he asks. He can only get his eyes half opened. Confusion and exhaustion battle to take away even that amount of progress.

“You got it,” Kono answers.

He stares at her for a few seconds and then says, “It’s good… to see you.”

“You too, boss. Man, you really pulled out all the stops to get me back here.”

“Yeah,” Chin adds, stepping up beside Kono. “You could have just asked her to come for Thanksgiving.”

“That’s right. Did you hear, Kono?” Danny says, biting his lip to keep it from trembling. “Steve is hosting the whole gang at his place next week.”

“Well then you better get well and get out of here pronto - I can really put away the turkey.”

“That’s… my… plan.”

It might be his plan, but Steve’s breathing is fast and his face flushed. A temperature monitor on the wall over his bed flashes 103.8. Danny frowns at the illuminated red numbers. “They’re not doing a great job getting your fever down pal.”

“It’s down… some. Don’ worry.”

“Don’t worry? Sorry babe, that bus already left the station.” Danny steps haltingly up to the side of the bed across from Kono. “You gotta stop this stuff, you know? I’m gonna be completely fucking gray if you keep scaring me like this.”

The sides of Steve’s mouth twitch; it takes all he has to flash a weak smile at Danny and whisper, “So it’s… all about your… hair?”

“No you putz it’s not all about my hair. It’s all about you staying in one piece for more than 24 hours at a time.”Danny reaches down to smooth his hand over Steve’s forehead. “And,” he continues in a whisper, “it’s all about you being so damn important to me I couldn’t stand for anything to happen to you. So get better, you hear me?”

Steve doesn’t answer; his eyes have already drifted shut.

“We tiring you out, babe?” Danny asks, leaning in closer and kissing Steve’s forehead.

“Well hello, folks.”

All three of them turn at once. There’s a tall Hawaiian man standing in the doorway. He’s wearing scrubs and has a stethoscope around his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Chin offers, “We know the rule but we’re really close friends and just-“

“Don’t sweat the small stuff, pal. That two visitors at a time rule is lolo if you ask me. Folks need their ohana if they’re going to get better. You guys are good to hang here until my supervisor comes on in a few hours-then we gotta play by the rules.”

“Thanks man, I like the way you think,” Chin says.

“No problem. My name’s Samuel. Sergeant Samuel Kamaka, if you want the details. I’m gonna be your friend’s nurse and just to let you know, I plan to get him outta here lickety split.”

“From your lips to God’s ears,” Danny says. “How’s he doing, anyway?”

“He’s got a fight ahead of him but he’s going to win it.” Samuel nods at a small IV bag hanging next to a larger one on the stand next to Steve’s bed. “Combined with the surgery he just had, that's what’s going to make it happen- _Primaxin._ Five hundred dollars for a day’s supply but good against some of the trickiest germs on the earth.”

“Are they sure it’s going to work?”

“Well we’re talking medicine which means nothing’s for sure but based on what the lab is telling us, this stuff should do the trick.”

“Let me ask you this,” Danny says lowering his voice. “He seems really out of it-did he get another hit of morphine or is the infection doing this to him?”

“The infection is partially to blame but they also gave him a double dose of Benadryl.”

“Benadryl? Isn’t that for allergies?” Kono asks.

“You got it-it’s an anti-histamine. Your friend here had one hell of a reaction to the Primaxin-soon as they started him on it he was itching like he swam into a patch of lyngbya.”

“Ouch.” Both Kono and Chin wince.

Danny just frowns.

“It’s a kind of seaweed that makes you itch like crazy,” Chin explains.

“Okay good. So this million-dollar drug makes Steve itch so bad you have to zonk him out on Benadryl. When are we gonna know if it really works?”

“Soon. We expect his temp and white count to start coming down within a few hours.”

“Any chance I can just hang out in that recliner over there and wait for that to start happening?”

Samuel’s eyes narrow as he processes how deep the concern he’s seeing on Danny’s face is. Suddenly he smiles at him. “Be my guest, brah. Like I said, people get better faster with their ohana around.” He turns to Chin and Kono, nodding at the smaller plastic chair in the corner. I’ll get another one of those so both of you can sit down-just make sure one of you is out of here before my boss comes on at six.”

“You got it,” they answer in unison.

“Hey can I ask you something.” Danny says. He’s up close to the left side of Steve’s bed where his injured arm lies propped on pillows. “What the heck did they do to him-I mean I’ll admit his arm looked bad, but the bad part was about a third the size of this.”

What Danny is staring down at is a clear occlusive dressing placed over a dark grey foam of some kind. The grey material stretches over the front and side of Steve’s upper arm and has plastic tubing jutting out from the center of it. The tubing is blood filled and snakes down to connect to a device attached to the side of the bed.

“Oh that,” Samuel answers. “It’s a kind of suction dressing-works wonders on these kind of wounds -draws out fluid and increases circulation around the wound.”

“Yeah but why is it… the thing on his arm… suddenly so big?”

“So, when they took him to the OR they had to cut away all the dead tissue. Basically they cut until they get to healthy tissue.”

“How’s that going to close up? It looks like he has a damn crater in his arm.”

“Don’t worry. Once he’s in the clear from the infection they skin graft it.”

“With his skin?”

“Yep. From his thigh or stomach. We do it all the time-not a big deal.”

Danny takes a deep breath. “Well I want to fast forward to doing that right now.”

“Don’t we all, brah,” Chin agrees.

“No reason we shouldn’t be there in a couple of days,” Samuel tells them from the doorway. “You folks hang tight- I’ll be right back.”

As soon as the door slides shut Danny looks up at the other two, “Do you believe this?”

“Only because I’m seeing it,” Chin answers.

“I mean you read about this kind of thing but you never think it could happen to someone you know,” Kono says.

Danny is leaning on the side rail again, staring down at Steve. Suddenly it’s like he’s the only one in the room. “You, babe, had better beat this thing pronto so I can get your sweet ass home and take care of you. You hear me?”

Steve doesn’t stir.

Danny runs his hand along the side of his face and then traces one finger over his lips. Neither Kono or Chin say a word; Chin slips his arm protectively around Kono. The three of them don’t even hear Samuel come in and slide a chair next to the one in the corner. Lost in their own thoughts, they only hear the beeps of monitors and the raspy sound of Steve’s breathing as they stare at him.

 _____~_______

“Oh my God. You’re kidding.”

“I wish I were, Cath. I’m sorry it took me so long to let you know.”

“Don’t be Danny. Just tell me how he’s doing. I mean should I try to get back there?”

“Right now I don’t think you have to. They’ve got him on the right antibiotic and they cleaned out his arm real good. We’re already seeing all kinds of improvement.”

“I just – I just still can’t believe he got so sick from such a minor injury.”

“I know-trust our buddy to pull the drama card on us… again.”

“He doesn’t mean to, Danny-honestly. I think he’s just unlucky sometimes.”

“Well whatever he is, he’s landed in the hospital again. Don’t worry though, between Chin and Kono and I we’ve got him well supervised.”

“Kono is there?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story but now that we’ve neutralized Noshimuri’s gang, it’s finally safe for her to be back. “

“Oh man, that’s good news.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Well I better get going. Promise me you’ll call me every day and even sooner if anything changes?”

“You got it.”

“And thanks for hanging in there until you found me.”

“No problem. Now get going and do your reservist thing-what ever that is.”

“Okay, bye Danny. Give Steve a kiss for me.”

“Yeah sure, you got it.”

________~__________

 

“So did you talk to Catherine?” Chin asks Danny as soon as he drops down onto the couch across from him.

“Yeah, finally. The damn Navy doesn’t make it easy to reach their folks.”

“How’d you finally find her?”

“He didn’t. I did,” Joe White answers from the doorway.

“And I’m grateful, Joe. Thanks.”

“No problem. So how’s our boy doing?”

“Better,” Danny answers. "Definitley better."

“So Danny, what did Catherine say?” Kono asks.

“Well like all of us she was incredulous that Steven managed to land in the hospital again.”

“Is she on her way here?”

“No. I told her not to come-that he was getting better. She’s in the Pacific on some aircraft carrier – I don’t think it would be all that easy to grab a flight home to check on him.”

“You’re right,” Joe agrees. “The Navy is compassionate up to a point but they’d want to talk to Steve’s doctors before they authorized any kind of emergency transport and from what I hear, his doctors would be reporting a much improved clinical picture.”

“Yeah,” Danny huffs, “improved on most fronts but we still got some work to do with the patient.”

“How’s that?” Joe asks.

“Well you should have heard him just now when Sam tried to change his dressing.”

“What did he say?” Joe asks-his eyes already crinkling with amusement.

“Well, and I’m sure you’re not surprised to hear this, he told Samuel he didn’t need pain medicine- to just go ahead and change the thing.”

“Oh boss, please!” Kono groans.

“I know, I know. So first Samuel tried to convince the doofus otherwise but then, being one hell of a wise RN, he said fine, no pain medicine it is and started to peel off the adhesive stuff that’s on Steve’s arm. Just the adhesive, mind you.”

“And what happened?” Joe asks.

“Well suddenly Commander I’m-Invincible gets noticeably paler.”

“And then?” Chin asks.

“And then the heart monitor speeds up like crazy. Fast forward, Steve’s got a white knuckled grip on a fistful of sheets and is doing his ninja deep breathing routine. The poor goof is sweating and looks all kinds of uncomfortable. Samuel just waits him out. Finally about a minute later Steve says so softly you could barely hear him, “Hey… Samuel?”

Joe shakes his head, “Let me guess, he finally said ok to the pain med.”

“Nope! He asked Sam to kick me out-told him he didn’t want me to see the dressing change, that it would upset me. I knew what was really up and left without putting up a fuss. As soon as I’m out of his room I turn around and peek in through the glass door and what do you know-our good friend Samuel is injecting something in Steve’s IV .”

“The guy is certifiable.” Kono says.

“I’m afraid I’m partially to blame.”

“And why is that, Joe?” Danny asks.

“Well as part of their training we pretty much brainwash a SEAL into believing he can take any amount of pain. Not just that he can take it but that it’s a serious character flaw to even flinch.”

“So that explains our friend’s penchant for phrases like, “I’m all right,” while blood pours out of some part of his body?” Chin says.

“Yeah and his deep seated aversion having doctors check out his boo boos,” Danny adds. “Let me ask you this, Joe. Is there any kind of antidote to this fucking crazy, no offense intended, mindset of Steve's? I mean, we are not out on the front lines here- this is peacetime-can we adjust his thinking just a little so that he’s agreeable to at least a smidge of medical care when it’s warranted?”

Joe grins but he's shaking his head. “I’m sorry pal. I pretty much think you know the answer to that one.”

"Yeah I do.”

“Uh… two of you folks can go back in now.”

The same red-haired corpsman who’s been directing traffic in and out of Steve’s room since they got here is in the doorway. "His nurse says to tell you he’s out of it," he says. "But if two of you want to sit with him, it’s fine.”

Danny’s already heading for the door.

Joe starts after him saying, “If you all don’t mind, I’d like to at least lay eyes on him before I have to take off.”

Kono and Chin tell Joe to go ahead, that they’ll take the next shift. After Joe’s out the door they drop down on a sofa and sigh. “So I guess Danny’s comfortable with letting all of us see just how much he cares?” Kono says.

“It’s about time,” Chin answers. “I’m just wondering how things with Catherine will play out when she gets back from her Reserves training.”

“Oh I’m not worried about that.”

“You’re not?”

“No. Catherine has always just been Steve’s friend with benefits who's also his cover. He’ll keep it that way until he’s forced to do otherwise.”

“And you think this might force him to?”

“I think there’s a good chance.”

“I like the way you think, Cuz.”  
_____________~_______________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again- huge thanks to lyndalanz who edited and beta-ed most of this all the way from her vacay in Florida!  
> MWAH Lynda !!


	4. Chapter 4

 “So how great is this Steve?” Danny asks, leaning back in the recliner he’s pretty much laid claim to.  “Your temperature’s down so you get to wear that extremely attractive gown. And on top of that, you’ve got a nice morphine drip. What could be better?”

“I don’ need the morfeen.”

“Oh you don’t? Well how about we just take your Doctor’s advice and keep you on it a little longer?”

The scowl on Steve’s face has to be the exact same one he gave his mother when he was eight and she said no. “I mean it, D,” he says trying to sound peeved. As he runs his tongue over his lower lip he seems to suddenly notice Kono. Eyes not really focused, expression definitely a little loopy, he slurs, “Hey, you’re still here.”

“I sure am, and you know what boss?” Kono giggles, “I got to say-I kinda like you high.”

“I’m not… high,” Steve says, putting a great deal of effort into enunciating each word so he can prove his point. The comically intent expression on his face, of course, does just the opposite.

“We know, we know babe.” Danny says, standing up to lean over the bed and give his shoulder a squeeze. “We’re just having some fun with you.”

 The eye roll and sigh Steve gives Danny is academy award worthy until all of the sudden it’s not. The way Steve’s forehead furrows and he holds his breath is no act.

“What is it babe? Is it your arm?”

“No.” he can barely grit out the one word answer.

“Samuel!” Danny yells and then turns back to Steve. “What is it?”

“My... chest,” Steve gasps, looking suddenly not at all loopy. Grimacing, he gives a painful-looking cough. When he wipes at the side of his mouth, his thumb picks up a fleck of blood.

“What’s going on Steve?” Samuel asks, making it from the door to Steve’s bedside in less than a second.

“I’m okay. It was just a little chest pain.”

“A _little_ chest pain? No such thing on my shift,” Samuel says. “Here, let’s get you on some oxygen and grab some vitals.”

“No. I’m f….fine.”

“Hush, you,” Danny tells Steve. “Just let the man do his job.”

As soon as Samuel gets oxygen flowing to Steve and has a set of vital signs he frowns. “You hurting, Steve?” he asks.

“No. Not now.”

“Well your heart rate is suddenly pushing past one hundred. Sit tight, I’m paging Dr. B.”

“What do you think’s going on? “ Danny asks, feeling scared as hell all over again.

“I hope nothing but let’s have  the  Doc check things out and  make that call.”

Talk about a sea change.

All the playful tease that filled the room a few minutes ago disappears as they wait for Steve’s doctor to show up. His chest pain seems better but he keeps his eyes closed and his breathing is definitely more labored than it was before.

“Where the hell is that doctor?” Danny hisses under his breath to Chin.

“Take it easy, brah. This could be anything or nothing-let’s just see what the doc says.”

“Don’ worry. I’m… f-fine,” Steve murmurs, eyes still closed. The instant he says it, as if to call him on his bluff, a sudden coughing fit almost doubles him over.

“This … this is not fine” Danny says, taking hold of Steve’s hand. “Just hang in there babe, everything’s going to be okay.”

______~_______

Dr. B as Samuel likes to call him, is Lt. Colonel Thomas Bledsoe, MD. He’s African American and from Chicago’s north side and nothing the army has thrown at him has come even close to the shit he took growing up in the projects. At just over six feet, six inches tall he’s the only one in the hospital who can even come close to towering over Samuel.

“So,” he asks Sam as the two of them rush into the room, “why exactly are you making me scurry down here like a damn rabbit?”

“Call me crazy,” Samuel answers, “But I thought you might like to know if your patient was showing symptoms of a PE.

Bledsoe’s expression instantly turns from annoyed to serious. “Talk to me!” he demands.

“Sudden onset chest pain, tachycardic at 105 with a baseline of 60. Cough as well.”

“Shit,” Bledsoe says grabbing the stethoscope from around Samuel’s neck.

“So Commander,” he says, sounding a lot calmer as he leans in over Steve, “I hear you’re having some chest pain.”

“Only a li-ttle… it’s gone now.”

“Good to hear. How about I take a listen?”

It’s not a request.

Steve hates the sudden attention he’s getting. What he hates even more is the way Bledsoe frowns as he moves the stethoscope over his chest.

He's got company. No one in the room likes what they're seeing.

Before Bledsoe even has the earpieces out he’s barking orders at Samuel. “I want a CTA, now! Don’t take no for an answer. Roll him down there yourself if you have to.”

Danny grabs Samuel by the arm, “What’s he talking about? What’s going on?”

“It could be nothing.” Samuel answers. “Doc B. just wants him to have a scan to make sure he doesn’t have a clot in his lungs.”

“A clot in his lungs? How the hell could that happen.“

“It can happen whenever someone is immobile for any period of time,” Samuel tells him. “More than likely it’s not the case. Doc B. just likes to be careful.”

________~_______

Thomas Bledsoe doesn’t just like to be careful.

He likes to save his patient’s lives. Which is what he and Samuel pretty much do for Steve.

It is a blood clot in his lungs.

They catch it just in time.

As soon as a radiologist confirms it, Steve’s put on a heparin drip to thin his blood and given a powerful clot buster. The two actions combined, for sure, save his life. The problem is, whenever Steve McGarrett is concerned, as his dad always said, no good deed goes unpunished. He’s not back in his room for more than forty five minutes it happens. “Chin,” Danny says, not taking his eyes off the circle of red spreading out on the sheet under Steve's arm, “what the hell is going on?”

"Oh shit!"

_____~______

_Forty-eight hours later…._

“So you ready for this?” Danny asks.

The look Steve gives him could curdle milk but Danny’s so happy he just grins back like everything is hunky dory.

Which it kind of is.

There’s finally not a unit of blood hanging from the IV stand next to his bed which is a big check in the plus column if you ask Danny.

It took cauterizing Steve’s arm at the bedside and three blood transfusions to make up for what he lost when the bleeding started. Dialing back his blood’s ability to clot had been a good and necessary call to deal with the clot in his lungs but it wrecked all kinds of havoc with the gaping wound on his arm. His heartrate had gone erratic and he was drifitng in and out by the time they started the transfusions. Each time they hung another bag of blood Danny prayed that it would do the trick.

And now, finally, things were looking up. Steve was what they called _'stable'_ so Bledsoe had grafted his arm with an artificial skin substitute-he’d have him come back in a few months for a graft using his own skin. Even better, Steve’s pain was down, his bandage was a pristine shade of white- no bleeding for over 24 hours.

All good.

“Okay Commander McGarret, the man in scrubs standing on the other side of Steve says. “We’re going to take this nice and slow.”

The look Steve gives the man in less than cordial. The good news is the guy doesn't seem to care. He's a physical therapist and his job it to get Steve out of bed for the first time since he was admitted.  

It’snothing Steve wants to do.  At least not like this-not like he’s some kind of hothouse flower.

“Come on babe, where’s your smile-today’s the big day.”

“Would you just stop it Danny-it’s no big deal."

“Okay, okay. I’m just happy, that’s all.”

Steve doesn’t answer. He refuses to make eye contact with either of them as he scoots to the side of the bed He hates the damn hospital gown they’ve got him in and he hates the damn sling holding his left arm up against his chest.

“Okay now just take a minute to get your bearings,” the physical therapist says as he leans in closer to Steve. “Take it slow,” he says worriedly when Steve suddenly plants his feet on the floor and rears up off the bed.

Danny has the same reaction. “Whoa babe, take it easy!”

So much for good advice. Like he’s just caught a case, Steve lurches forward. He looks okay for about two seconds and then all hell breaks loose. He starts to sway; his face goes chalk white. It’s like his legs are made of rubber the way he staggers and pitches. If it weren’t for the therapist and Danny for sure he’d be face down on the floor. Somehow they manage to steady him and get him back to the bed.

“You okay, babe?

“I’m fi-“ is all he can say before his eyes roll back in his head and he slumps forward.

“Grab him!” the therapist yells and between the two of them they keep him from sliding off the bed

“We need help in here!” the therapist yells. Then, to Danny, “ Help me get him down on the bed.”

It’s not an easy job but between the two of them they get Steve’s limp body laid out on the bed. As soon as they do, Samuel shows up. “He take it too fast?” he asks as he slips a nasal cannula under Steve’s nose to give him some oxygen.

“Yeah, wouldn’t listen to me,” the therapist says.

“No surprise there brah. Let’s get a set of vitals and be sure he’s okay.”

“Could someone please tell me what’s going on?”

“Your pal,” Samuel says to Danny, as he works, “much as he doesn’t want to believe it, is deconditioned after being flat on his back for over a week. First time out of bed patients need to take it real easy and let their heart get used to having to pump blood upstream again, otherwise they get light headed and pass out.”

“Like what just happened?”

“Yeah,” the therapist says, “like what just happened.”

“Wha…..” Steve murmurs, suddenly waking up.

“You’re okay Commander- you just took things a little too fast.”

“You doing okay babe?”

Steve shifts his focus blearily from the therapist to Danny and then closes his eyes and says, “Yeah…. I’m okay.”

Danny wouldn’t bet money on it but it almost sounds like there’s just a little bit of sheepishness in his voice.

“You just take it easy for a few minutes,” Samuel tells his patient. “Then we’ll try this again but according to my rules, okay?”

“O…kay,” Steve answers.

“Are you ever going to learn,” Danny whispers close up against Steve’s ear while his hands roam through his hair, “that despite all your crazy misconceptions, you are not invincible.”

Eyes closed, Steve doesn’t respond.

Samuel and the physical therapist exchange a knowing look as they back out of the room.

_Some things just take time._

_______~__________

_Later that afternoon…_

“So Gracie,” Kamekona asks as they wait for the elevator to reach Steve’s floor, “are you ready to see your uncle Steve?”

“Yes.”

“You know he might look a little different-maybe kinda pale- maybe a little on the sick side.”

“I know, Daddy told me.”

“Well don’t let it scare you. Just give him a hug and kiss and give him that picture you made and he’ll feel one hundred percent better. I guarantee it.”

Grace nods but the lines on her forehead are still deep

“Here we are,” Kamekona says and reaches for her hand when the elevator doors open.  Normally she’s not a big hand holder but as she starts walking down the hallway with all its strange sights and smells, she takes Kamekona’s.

“Knock knock,” Kamekona says when they get to the sliding glass door that fronts Steve’s room. “Can we come in?”

“It’s about time!” Danny says and bolts up out of his recliner and across the room. As soon as he reaches Grace he kneels down to hug her, flashing a grateful smile up at Kamekona.

“Hi Danno,” Grace says uncertainly.

“Hi yourself baby. You ready to see Uncle Steve?”

“I guess so,” she answers, peeking over her dad’s shoulder.

“So you know how Uncle Steve’s been sick?”

Grace nods.

“Well that means he  looks a little different but the good news is he’s getting better. His doctor is absolutely 100 % sure he’s going to be out of here in a week.”

“Really?. And then you can start picking me up from school again?”

“Of course! In fact I plan to pick you up on Monday.”

“Not that you and I don’t have fun in my jeep? Right Gracie?”

She giggles and looks up at Kamekona with a sheepish grin, “Right it’s just that-“

“I know, I know, lil one. A keiki needs her Dad.”

“So what ‘s that you've got, there, monkey?” Danny asks.

“I made a picture for Uncle Steve-it’s of him teaching me how to surf.”

“And it’s a very beautiful picture I might add. Come one sweetie, let’s go give it to Uncle Steve.”

Almost like they’ve practiced the move, Kamekona steps back and gives Grace a  little push while Danny pulls gently on her hand, guiding her toward Steve’s bed. “He’s really been looking forward to this, “ Danny tells her, as they get closer.

Then, all of sudden he's not so sure this is such a good idea.

He looks at Steve and all the stuff around him. _He’s_ used to the monitors and IV lines and tubes. He’s so damn glad Steve is getting better he's kind of forgotten how overwhelming the sight of Steve laid out in a ICU bed looks. For a second he hesitates, looking from Steve to Grace and then back to Steve, not sure what to do.

“Hey Grace. My name is Samuel-I’ve been taking care of your Uncle Steve ever since he got sick. Would you like to come with me and say hi to him?

“Y…Yes.”

Samuel takes Grace’s hand and gives Danny a knowing nod. “I’ve got this", he says softly.

Danny lets go of Grace's hand, nodding his thanks.

“You’ve got a visitor, Commander,” Samuel says when they reach the  bed.

Right away Steve’s eyes open. It takes obvious effort for him to force what he’s seeing into focus but the second he does, a weak smile works its way across his face. “Gr...ace,” he whispers.

“Hi Uncle Steve,” she says, looking a little scared. Her eyes dart from the IV bags hanging over him to the bank of monitors on the wall behind him and then to his face.  Honestly-the only way she knows how to react-she says, "I don' think I like this place.

Both Samuel and Danny huff soft chuckles.

Steve doesn’t laugh but his smile gets a little stronger. His voice does the same. “It’s not all that bad sweetie. It’s just a bunch of stuff that’s... helping me get... better.”

Hearing him talk- hearing him sound a little stronger seems to settle some of Grace’s nerves. “Danno says you can go home soon?”

“That’s... right.”

“Can I sleep over when you come home?”

“Absolutely. I’m gonna need you to... make me one of  those yummy... smoothies of yours.”

It’s like the clouds part and the biggest, brightest sun ever suddenly shines down on her, “Okay!” Grace says grinning. “Do you want me to make a banana one or a mango one?”

“Maybe one … of each?”

“Sure!” Not scared, at least not near as much, Grace inches closer to Steve’s bed. She’s right beside his IV pump when she looks down at what’s in her hand. “Uncle Steve?” she asks.

“Yes, Grace?”

“I made you this.”

As she holds the sheet of paper up for him to see he takes his time admiring the crayoned picture. His eyes glisten the longer he stares at it. Shifting back against his pillows so he can look Grace in the eye he asks, “Is that you and me? “

“Yes,” she answers solemnly.

“Is that what we’re going to be doing as soon as I get out of here?”

“Yes!” she answers, flashing another million-watt smile. “I can’t wait.”

“You and me... both.”

“Well I can wait,” Danny says, stepping up to join them and pretending to frown. “For my money, the longer my daughter stays out of shark infested waters and off of some dare devil surfboard is fine by me.”

“Really…, Danny?”

He can’t keep it up a second longer not when those bottomless eyes of Steve’s are staring at him, “Okay fine! Not really. The second your doc says it’s okay I’ll personally drive you two out to that god forsaken beach you love so much and after I slather my dear sweet daughter with sunscreen, I’ll sit back and gladly watch you, Steven, teach her the finer points of surfing.”

“Sounds like… a plan.”

“You look sleepy, Uncle Steve.”

“Maybe jus… a little.”

“I think,” Samuel says, “that someone could use a nap.”

“And I think you’re right. Come on monkey-they got soft serve ice cream in the cafeteria – how about we let Kamekona sit with Uncle Steve and I’ll take you down for some?”

“Really?”

“Would I lie?”

“Better go with him sistah-it’s not that often your Pop offers to spring for the tab.”

Grace grins at Kamekona. Before she heads off though she reaches through the bedside railing, laying her small hand very carefully against Steve’s chest. “I love you, Uncle Steve, and I’m going to make sure you get better.”

She says it in a voice so full of conviction and love that everyone in the room with her is suddenly blinking hard.

Including Steve.

“I love you too…. Grace,” he answers as he lets his head drop back and closes his eyes.

“Uncle Steve?”

“Come on peanut, Uncle Steve’s okay. He just needs to get some rest,” Danny says as he  pulls Grace gently toward the door. When they get out in the hallway-when it’s just the two of them-he gives his daughter a hug and a kiss and swipes at his cheeks when she’s not looking. “You did great back there, Monkey,” he says. “Come on let’s go get some ice cream.”  

__________~___________

_Five days later..._

“No way do I need that,” Steve says glaring at the wheelchair Samuel just showed up with like it’s some kind of explosive device.

“Come on Steve, play nice.”

“I’m perfectly capable of walking, Danny.”

“Of course you are Commander,” Samuel says, “it’s just hospital policy. We kinda like to be sure everyone makes it out of here in one piece-soon as you roll through the front door you can jump up and dance a jig if you want.”

Steve scowls but lowers himself into the wheelchair.

Watching how protective he is of his arm and catching his slight grimace when the arm of the chair brushes against it fortifies Danny’s resolve. No way is he leaving Steve alone once they get him home-not even for a second. First things first-they have to get him there.  “Okay buddy,” he says picking up Steve’s duffle bag and giving Grace the smaller hospital-supplied bag to carry. “I think we got everything.”  

“Not everything, what about these,” Kono asks from across the room where she’s eyeing a windowsill literally overflowing with flowers and plants.

“Grab one or two of the nicest ones,” Danny tells her, "the rest we’ll leave.”

“I don’t want any flowers-”

“Hush Steven, have you ever considered taht maybe I do.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asks.

“I’m talking about the fact that Grace and I like to have pretty things around us and since we’re going to be staying with you for a little while, a few flowers are coming with.”

“You’re what?”

Before Danny can answer that one they reach the nurses’ station and are bombarded with goodbyes and good wishes from the staff.

Steve looks positively mortified.

“What’s wrong Uncle Steve?” Grace asks, taking his hand, “do you feel sick?”

“No… I… I just want to get home.”

"And home is where you're headed, babe." Danny says as the elevator doors close. " By the way, get ready. I've made a few minor improvements to your man cave-call me crazy but I think they make the place a little more homey.”

“Man cave? My place was _not_ a man cave.”

“Oh really?  You had a _tool_ bo _x u_ nder the desk in the den. You had _automobile_ parts on the kitchen table. Granted, clean refurbished parts but none the less.”

 “Busted, boss,” Kono says bursting out giggling.

“Please tell me you,,,  didn’t get involved in whatever Danny did,,, to my place, Kono?”

“Oh I may have helped out a little-mainly in the kitchen. Some of that stuff in your pantry looked pretty gnarly.”

“Like what?”

“Like those foil packets of food?”

“My MREs?”

Steve looks positively stricken.

“I don’t know what you call them but you had tons of them-some of them were like ten years old.”

“Kono. MREs last forever-please tell me you didn’t throw them out.”

“No worries. I just packed them up to make room for some more traditional pantry items.”

“Don’t worry Steve, you’re going to be eating home cooked meals made by yours truly-no need to slurp down chemically treated stuff from a packet.”

“But I like MREs.”

“And that is just one more piece of evidence to support my theory that you jumped out of one plane too many back in the day and conked yourself in the cabesa.”

“Okay you two,” Samuel interrupts, “if you’re done bickering, I’d kind of like to say my goodbyes and get back to work.”

They're finally through the front door. Just in front of them Chin is standing next to his SUV and grinning at them.  “Well,” he says to Steve, smiling so widely his eyes all but disappear. “It sure is good to see you on this side of those doors.”

“Good to be here,” Steve grins back, trying to stand up but hesitating because he can't quite figure out the footrests.

“Here you go,” Samuel says, “Lift up, there, that’s it.” After he has the foot rests out of the way, he reaches a hand toward Steve, “Let me help you up-one last time for old times sake.”

Steve surprises everyone by taking Samuel’s hand. He stands up, steady on his feet but definitely moving slow and definitley needing Samuel's help. “Hey man,” he says  as he shakes his hand, “Thank you for everything… I mean it.”

“My pleasure,” Samuel says with a big grin, “I figure it's always good for me to have a really challenging patient every few years-keeps me on my toes.”

Kono and Chin erupt.

Grace doesn’t really get it but giggles because Kono is laughing so hard she’s snorting and that makes it impossible not to join in.

Danny’s the only one not laughing but he’s smiling and his eyes are dancing like he could be any minute. “Come on you,” he says gently steering Steve toward the open car door, “Let’s get you home, babe.”

While Danny gets Steve situated and belted in, the others stow his stuff in the rear. Chin climbs behind the wheel and after she checks that all’s well in the back, Kono settles in beside him.  It’s a warm sunny day but there’s a nice cool breeze coming in off the water so they leave the windows down. As they pull out onto Lakahiane, Chin flips on some music. It’s Jake Shimabukuro and he’s playing his ukulele and no one in the car has any problem with the choice. Danny slides his arm up over the seat and scoots a little closer toward Steve. Grace, in the middle between them, seems just fine being squeezed. “So,” Danny asks as he runs his fingers through the hair on the back of  Steve’s head, “How’s it feel to be going home?”

“It feels fantastic,” Steve answers grinning back at Danny.  He’s pale and his cheeks are way too gaunt but he’s smiling like he just won the lottery and everyone else in the car is too.

“Guess what Uncle Steve?”

“What?”

“I made rice krispie treats for you; you can have one as soon as we get home if you want.”

“There is nothing I would like more. Everybody hear that? Rice Krispie treats all around at my place!”

Like they’re eight year olds, Chin and Kono hoot and holler. Kono pumps her fist gleefully. Then, all of a sudden she turns around to ask, “You did buy milk, didn’t you Danny?”

“What do I look like? Some Shmuck? Of course I bought milk.”

“Just checking,” Kono says before she turns to Chin. “Hurry up cuz, boss man looks hungry.”

“You got it.”

It’s a Sunday and traffic is light so not many motorists see the dark colored SUV suddenly speed up and slip into the left lane, siren screaming and grill lights flashing. One woman does catch a glimpse of it as it passes and remarks to her husband how unusual it was to see so many people in a police vehicle.

“It’s probably some big drug bust or something-they got to take a whole team in for those things,” her husband tells her.

“But I could have sworn I saw a little girl in the back seat,” his wife answers.

“Like I been telling you, Doris, you really need to get your glasses checked.”

_____~fin~_______

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge hugs and thanks and all the hot cocoa in the world to lyndalanz for cleaning most of this up-the few changes I made after her last look at it are ALL mine!!


End file.
